


Shivers

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Pissing, Alcohol, And really, Forgive Me, Kokichi and Shuichi drink, M/M, Masturbation, Piss-Drunk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shuichi is pretty depraved, Urolagnia (?), Watersports, aka piss kink, also no beta, and feel free to roast me if there is something bad in here that I have overlooked, and if it makes you uncomfortable then i would suggest you click out, because we die like men, but only Kokichi gets drunk, i apologize in advance if there is anything in the fic that causes such a reaction, i value you over the fiction, i've done my best to be careful though, it's literally all just porn, literally writing piss kink was the only reason i wrote this, make sure to also read the notes in the beginning, pissing, who is going to edit this without me bursting into flames from embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi drinks too much and Shuichi takes him home for the night.





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've never written anything like this but, I hope I did at least a decent job of writing it! Also, I haven't written anything in a very long time, but I hope I am not too rusty!
> 
> Side Note: BTW, just a heads up, there is a scene in which one character changes another characters clothes while they are passed out. Although the rationale is from a kind place and it is explicitly said there is no intention to do anything sexual to the party that is passed out, I just would like to reiterate that this behavior is sort of bad practice. Unless there is talk about it beforehand, I remind y'all that if the situation arises, perhaps it is best to just focus on keeping the person safe rather than ensuring they are clean.
> 
> Ok, with that said, onto the fic!

Kokichi felt like he was going to explode. 

He really didn’t know what made him think it was a good idea to get into a chugging contest with his best frenemy Kaito, but it happened. He was ecstatic in the beginning, but as all competitive eaters know, there’s a point where it stops being fun. The only thing that kept him determined throughout the whole ordeal was the 500$ cash prize that was collected by all the bar patrons that were willing to see two men drink themselves to death. 

Kokichi won, only because he would rather die than lose to Kaito. And after having forty-four ounces of a foamy hoppy-beer, he could only succumb to the feeling, as the effects of his liquor hit him _ hard. _

His mind was already swimming, barely able to keep concentrated on the room and his coordination. Clearly, he was drunk, since he wasn’t able to space out the amount of alcohol hitting him _ and _ he was drinking before the little contest started. He groaned as his stomach was popping, bloated from all the liquid and carbonation that he gorged himself on. And finally, Kokichi felt like his bladder was going to burst any minute now. He retrieved his cash and went on his merry way, only to find out that the bathrooms at the pub were out of order. 

Sweat began to bead down his face, and he could barely keep his pained moans quiet as he pressed his legs together. He scurried as fast as he could back to the bar and asks the bartender if they have any other bathrooms-

“Sorry mate, you’ll have to go next door and use theirs. Just tell ‘em you came from Lucky Horse and they’ll let ya in.” 

Kokichi grumbled under his breath but followed the advice anyway, he didn’t have time to waste. He barely had enough sense to collect his things and yell out a haphazard goodbye— 

“What?! Don’t tell me you’re leaving already!” He clenched his bladder the moment the unforeseen tackle made contact, sucking in his breath and praying nothing has leaked. Even thinking with a full bladder was difficult! Kokichi wondered if this was what it was like to be an overfilled cup that’s about to spill over. He always hated when he would zone out and pour too much to drink into his cup, but this was taking it to a whole new level. The liquid inside him finally settled but the tension and discomfort remained.

Kokichi wanted to scream, instead, he simply clenched his fists and smiled at Miu. For someone so smart she was so fucking dumb. Just a dumbass genius slut who can’t seem to realize that he’s _ gay _ and was never going to give her a chance. It was a shame too, he got along with her well enough, but he simply couldn’t stand her damn obvious as fuck flirting. Still, she was one of his friends, so he wasn’t about to just kick her to the curb. 

Kokichi’s mind supplied a half-assed lie for her to swallow, mostly because lying was second nature for him. “I’ll be back Miu! Just gonna go take a smoke break real quick.” 

“Ha! Yeah right! You don’t even smoke anymore!” She pressed her boobs up against him again, and he gritted his teeth at the motion causing the liquid inside him to slosh around. He tensed again, attempting to keep himself sane during these trying times. It occurred to him that this was probably the worst possible night to wear white pants, but he was feeling spicy earlier and wanted to look fresh. He cursed his past self for being so naive and felt his patience running thin. He needed to figure out something quick or else he was going to embarrass himself in front of everyone— 

“Cumslut, I know you’re all excited and wanna talk to me— _ but _ ** _really_ ** , I have to go smoke so if you’ll you’ll **get off my sack ** for _ just five minutes, _I’ll come back in no time." 

She opened her mouth with a glittery shine in her eyes and Kokichi sliced through her hopes and dreams without an ounce of remorse. Hell, it’s not his fault if she can’t take a goddamn hint, “Don’t you dare follow me out like a damn chihuahua. I don’t want a bitch like you humping me while I enjoy a cig.” 

“W-Wha?” She _ eloquently _ replied, her demeanor deflating at his sudden change in mood. 

Kokichi graced her with nothing more and exited the pub without another glance back. Instantly, the door shut behind him and left him to shiver in the cool air of the night. He groaned as his bladder continued to fight him, begging for release. Any minute now he was going to lose the battle, his bladder nearly going against his will and pissing right then and there. 

Kokichi tried finding inner zen as he took a deep breath, using every ounce of willpower to keep himself from dying on the spot. His eyes spot a dark alleyway that he could possibly use to relieve himself— but he also spotted a cop car just across the street, a pair of policeman waiting inside. They probably were trying to fill a quota, ready to haul some unlucky drunkard off to the slammer. It seemed like his luck was truly at its worst, he’d probably get arrested if they caught him pissing in an alleyway. 

Their eyes met and he offered the pair of law enforcement a strained smile before slowly walking over to the next bar. He hated being a law-abiding citizen, but he couldn’t risk it. Not over something so dumb. The bouncer is his only option now. Kokichi was quick to dig out his ID and explained how he just needed to use the loo— 

The bouncer simply nodded, “Yeah, we already had someone piss themselves earlier today since they hadn’t realized the bathrooms were fucked up next door.” 

Kokichi laughed awkwardly, already envisioning himself being the second to do that if this guy kept talking his ear off.

“Just go straight to the left once you enter and the first door you’ll hit will be the bathroom.” 

Kokichi stashed his card back into his wallet hastily and nearly tripped going into the place. He gritted his teeth and froze, clenching his bladder and trying to hold out once more. It became clear that he couldn’t run now, his bladder much too sensitive to the overload and excessive motion. Once it settled again Kokichi braved the journey once more, doing his best not to make too much movement as he walked. Every step felt like an eternity, somehow he has tuned out the commotion of the bar in his quest to the bathroom. Yet he cannot ignore the booming stereo, as the music even vibrates through him. He can feel the bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as his body is painfully aware of his overfilled bladder. It sloshed inside and every moment the organ threatens him, either that release be found soon or it would simply go without permission. His eyes fixate on the door to the bathroom, despite it being a short distance Kokichi can't go any faster, which makes the trip seem like that much longer. A few more labored breaths and sheer willpower somehow shine through as his resolve and ability to clench are tested, yet his mind screams with agony at this cruel and twisted scenario. _ Was this Karma giving him some bad luck for past wrongdoings? Or was this simply the whim of a cruel creator who reveled in his suffering? _He didn't know and didn't care, all he wanted was to make it and not humiliate himself in public.

_ So close, yet so far _ he idly thinks to himself, as his strides are hampered by the incessant signals from his bladder of his near explosion. Every step accompanied by unwanted vibrations, that he feels shake him to his fluid-filled core. Yet he never takes his eyes off of the bathroom, somehow weaving through slow and pointless bar patrons. 

Finally, he arrived at the wooden door, nearly coming undone at the seams from sheer joy. 

Once he enters, Kokichi can’t even keep his head up, forced to lean against the wall for support. Even a light shuffling of his feet made his bladder want to empty, and he can barely keep himself moving without his body crying out in pain and frustration. Thankfully there are urinals, so all he has to do is make it to the first one and do his business. The hair on the nape of his neck was soaked with sweat that only contributed to the gross and mucky feeling that racked his body. One after another, beads of sweat dripped down his neck as he tries to keep himself from relieving himself, he desperately wants this awful feeling to end.

His hands tremble as he started working on his belt, the piss sloshing inside of him making such a simple task feel like he’s defusing a bomb. It was probably the closest he would get to diffusing a bomb, and laughter was bubbling inside his chest at the dumb joke. He bit his lip to stifle his laughter, but it sends off warning bells in his brain. Kokichi knew he was going to explode if he didn't get to take a wiz soon. 

Kokichi managed to get the damn belt off, still clenching as he popped the button of his jeans and unzipped his pants. The echo in the dingy bathroom is apparent, as well as the sickly florescent lights on the clearly outdated plumbing. Even the tiles were atrocious, alternating white and green in a tacky, 90s diner-esque decor. Kokichi wanted to cry at the sheer pressure and discomfort he was experiencing but knows he’s almost there. He just has to get himself to the urinal and then he can _end his misery._

Somehow, being next to the urinal made his anxiety that much more intense, as he found himself at his limit now. He hastily pulled himself from his boxers and took aim at that porcelain bowl-

And finally, _ he lets go_.

Kokichi shamelessly moaned in the bathroom, nearly throwing his head back in bliss at being able to piss. He could bounce with joy right about now, but he doesn’t since he has enough sense to not make a huge mess in the already disgusting restroom. The relief that washed over him as he finally emptied his bladder is near orgasmic. He felt it welling up just below his belly button, happily warming his navel with the satisfaction of relieving oneself. His cheeks bloom with warmth as he lets it all out, the tension from his body melting away with every ounce of urine he emptied. Never has he ever been so happy to be in a disgusting smelly urinal. Even the sound of his piss hitting the porcelain is like music to his ears, a strong steady stream that hits it with just enough force to make a pleasing noise, but not enough to cause spray back. Hell, he even managed to tilt his dick so the stream was a perfect arc. 

Truly, Kokichi has mastered the art of pissing.

There’s an electricity building up inside of him that began buzzing at the base of his neck that finally builds to a crescendo. It shoots all the way down his spine, every point of contact shuddering as that spark passed through countless bundles of nerves. Kokichi sighed at that sheer pleasure, glad that everything worked out, not realizing that his lips had curled up into a satisfied smile and his eyes were basically half-lidded in sheer ecstasy.

Well, at least until he realized that _he wasn’t alone. _

Just a few feet across from him was a dark-clad guy, also using the urinal and clearly weirded out by the whole thing. He was pointedly not looking at him, but considering all the moaning and shit Kokichi did, he was clearly forced into it. Kokichi felt himself burn from head to toe when he realization smacked him like a ton of bricks, _ he recognizes who’s with him._ The petite man almost feels lightheaded at the sudden rush of blood to his face-

“Shumai!” he yelled out in the empty bathroom, cringing as the noise bounces off the shitty tiles and grates his ears. Kokichi also realized that he looks dumb as fuck, trying to start a casual conversation with his dick out in his hand. Even more so when he just gave the man beside him a show. 

Truly, there seemed to be nothing that could save him from this embarrassment. 

Yet the flush that appeared on Shuichi’s face isn’t at all what he expected. No, Kokichi was expecting something like disgust or disbelief. Instead, he is met with shyness as Shuichi braved glances at him. Not complete disgust, instead he is met with glimpses of intrigue in between all the darting eyes. It’s strange, since every time he has tried flirting with the dense detective it always ended in lonely nights and one-sided pining. So for Shuichi to be so focused on him during such an embarrassing event was the absolute worst thing that could have happened. 

But Kokichi just barely caught Shuichi’s pupils dilating at him, and the lick of his lips as he seemed to take up Kokichi’s pathetic attempt at communication. 

“Ah, Hey Kokichi… what are you doing at Johnny Vs? Don’t you usually stick to Lucky Horse?” Shuichi fixes his jeans and Kokichi can’t help but notice the bulge that’s there. Has Shumai always been well hung? Maybe his pants are tighter than usual since his dick is really noticeable, more than Kokichi usually is aware of. 

Kokichi flicked off the last remaining drops into the urinal and tucked himself back into his pants, taking his time to buckle the belt with shaky, nervous hands. He can’t help but note the way Shuichi’s eyes linger at his pelvis before slowly raking up back to his face as a strange tension settled into his stance. Those stunning golden-hazel eyes prod him with a soft curiosity, as if waiting for him to say something, _anything._

Kokichi then realized that he has taken _way_ too long to respond to a simple question, and his cheeks burn at his sudden lack of social skills. 

“The damned pipes at Lucky Horse are all busted, so they don't have any working bathrooms. So the bartender told me I’d have to use the ones here until they get that fixed.” 

Shuichi nodded, yet his eyes never leave Kokichi’s. “Are you just gonna go back to Lucky Horse now?” 

Kokichi insides squirmed at the question and he desperately tries not to read too much into the poorly veiled inquiry that asked so much but gave away nothing. Usually, Kokichi hated going to Johnny Vs, the music was awful, there weren’t enough gay men to dance with. He could only tolerate their jungle juice cocktail, which he knew would make him end up plastered on the street at three in the morning. So really, him staying at Johnny V’s was a very very unlikely scenario.

But when the man you’ve had a crush on for about six years loves that place, it becomes a possibility.

Kokichi turned with a flourish heading to the sinks to wash his hands and hopefully have Shuichi follow him out.  
  
“I dunno. Maybe, maybe not. I just wanna dance and it’s been a pretty dead night at Lucky Horse.” He lies smoothly, making sure his hands are dry before fixing his hair. Kokichi pointedly makes sure not to gawk at the man close by but does keep him in his peripherals so he can admire from afar. Shuichi had always been meek, so he had to play his cards right if he even wanted a chance to try getting at that guy. 

He would know, somehow he always managed to scare him off back in high school. Shuichi had never been comfortable with him until recently, and even then that was only if everything went perfectly right. 

The fact that Shuichi had long finished washing his hands and hung around the exit expectantly is a good sign. Kokichi finished up and preened a bit to make sure he looked presentable, but figuring that Shuichi has probably waited long enough for him. 

“Ready to go out there and have a few more drinks? My treat.” 

“I can have a couple more, but not too much, ok?” Shuichi held the door open for Kokichi and the smaller male is utterly grateful, the handle was probably dirty as hell. Truly, Shuichi was the most gentlemanly out of their graduating class (Sorry Gonta! As Hoshi would say, you've still got a ways to go to reach his level!). Having a profession so thoroughly entangled with the law, it only seemed natural that he'd be straight edge and sort of boring. Yet he was the only one with enough wit and tolerance for his lies to be a proper candidate for his attention. Everyone else always got too mad or fed up too quickly. But getting the detective to that breaking point? Worth it, one hundred percent. 

Kokichi is filled with the need to touch, so he allowed himself to reach out to the detective, hellbent on making him his playmate for the night. Already he's trying to desperately come up with some sort of scheme to not only get Shuichi in a chase but also lure the detective to his bedroom for some more adult fun— 

“What would you like, detective? Something with Bourbon? Or maybe Everclear?” Kokichi gripped Shuichi's wrist, easily wrapping his lithe fingers around the soft, white skin. The taller man allowed him to lead the way, simply meeting his strides smoothly. And with that, Kokichi turned his sights toward the bar, unaware that Shuichi’s gaze had shifted to look at the swaying hips and perky ass all clad in tight white jeans. 

"Anything is fine with me." He answered, still much too occupied with ogling to care about what he's drinking. 

And so, the night followed as such, with more and more booze and not enough time. Shuichi never loosens his grip on Kokichi, yet Kokichi doesn't want to leave at all. One drink became two became five— 

And before Kokichi is even aware, his night has ended. 

Well, mentally at least. Just because he went to the bathroom in time does not mean his body has purged all traces of alcohol. And now that liquid courage pulsed throughout his body, dulling all coherent thoughts and motor functions. He could barely stand, as he now must lean on Shuichi for support, all the whole spouting nonsense with a slurred voice. 

"Sa-hee! Mizzzter Sahara-chan!" He blubbered, unaware that he is yelling straight into Shuichi's ear.

The detective never intended to get Kokichi this drunk, but perhaps he overestimated the shorter man's alcohol tolerance. Of course, it is not entirely the prankster's fault, as Shuichi's own tolerance has been carefully built over his detective career. Sometimes, alcohol was the only way he could learn to relax, and so, it was his poison of choice. 

But for him to actively be responsible for Kokichi's lack of sobriety also meant that he would be responsible for his recovery. So he embarked on the long and grueling process of dragging the other man back to his apartment to sleep off the drunkenness. Getting him into the cab was a bit tricky at first, but once they enter the vehicle it is a comfy ride home. He had not expected for Kokichi to latch onto him, nuzzling into his neck and grabbing him wherever he can reach. Thankfully he isn't touching anywhere inappropriate, but it still made the detective flustered. Though the warmth that radiated from Kokichi's body is pleasant to the point where the detective unconsciously leans into it. He glanced over at the pretty man on his arm, and can't help but enjoy the flush on his cheeks. Kokichi was absolutely glowing, and he recalled why he avoids spending time with him.

His heart could not handle being attracted to someone so out of his reach. Besides, the things he wanted to do to Kokichi were… unconventional, to say the least. It was better to keep some distance, so that he may maintain a good image for Kokichi. Yet, with the way Kokichi clings to him, he wondered if perhaps he should take a chance— 

"Hey, pull over! I gotta pee!" Kokichi suddenly yelled, once again startling Shuichi and making his ear sting in pain.

The detective balked at the comment, sadly realizing that Kokichi was not just intoxicated, but flat out piss-drunk. He sighed and kept Kokichi from opening the car door to go out. If he were to fall out of a moving car, that would be bad for everyone. 

Thankfully, it is not much longer to his humble abode. In a few minutes they arrive, and Shuichi passed the driver the fare to let him be on his way. Hauling Kokichi up a flight of stairs is not too difficult, but the way Kokichi resists him makes it much harder. It is as if the other man cannot even hold himself up anymore, yet wants to cling to every single thing his hands touch. So really, Shuichi is being forced to unravel Kokichi's sticky grasp onto the guard rails. 

When they finally climb the stairs Shuichi's next obstacle is to open the door with the grabby man in tow. With some careful maneuvers and a bit of dancing, he managed to get him through the doorway. Shuichi is quick to drop Kokichi onto the couch and takes a moment to catch his breath. The detective sat nearby, quietly watching the drunk man splay out onto his couch as if he was water trying to find its shape. Relief filled him, _ they made it home. _Or in Kokichi's place, made it somewhere safe. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed at the time displayed—_ 4:32 am_. He figured he should get together some things to make his guest more comfortable— some water, a blanket, a pillow, perhaps a charger for his phone. A few more moments of rest pass, but he quietly reminded himself that getting everything sooner would be better. His fatigue threatened to take him into dreamland, yet he miraculously manages to rise so he may accommodate Ouma. He ignored the drunken slurring from his unexpected company, eager to gather the items as quickly as possible.

Yet when he returns, he is rather surprised to find that Kokichi indeed wasn't lying about needing to use the restroom. 

His face bloomed scarlet once he realized the situation, Kokichi was officially _piss-drunk_. Yet the other man doesn't make any move or even seem to be conscious as his perfectly white jeans are soiled with urine. The fabric only continued to soak the crotch of his pants, and yet Shuichi only stared at the wet patch grow and grow. 

He swallowed thickly, barely able to pry his eyes away, in a vain attempt to give Kokichi some sense of privacy. Yet his own jeans suddenly feel restricted, as he cannot help but find the scene before him arousing.

It's one of the very reasons he has abstained from pursuing a relationship, as his particular interests are abnormal. Shameful, even. It had happened back at the pub as well, as he seemed to be plagued with such a strange fascination with something so private. He is careful not to express such a desire in normal life, but attractive men were his weakness. And judging by the way his member stiffened at even the memory of their meeting, it was safe to say that Kokichi was indeed attractive. 

Still, he knew that he could not leave the guy in this sort of state. Not after making him drink so much. He wondered if Kokichi will hate him for changing his clothes, but he can't help but think that leaving him in wet pants was simply too cruel. The detective silently hoped that Kokichi would understand. 

With that, he tried to ignore his arousal as he searched for clean clothes for Kokichi to wear. He picked up a small cloth as well, to dry him off if needed. Once he returned, he steadied himself for the difficult part— 

"Okay Shuichi, just ease him out of it." He whispered to himself, trying to assuage his self-imposed guilt. Not only for being responsible for this mess but by being thrilled by it as well. He has never had the chance to explore such a desire, and now it seemed that he has been given an opportunity through sheer luck. 

He was painfully aware of how this reflected on him, and that anything further than this wasn't a consensual situation. If anything, Kokichi will probably be mortified tomorrow morning, his pride considered. So, the best he could do was try to make his visitor comfortable. 

His exhale was shaky as his hands trembled with anxiety. Shuichi was careful not to disturb Kokichi, as he refrained from extended contact on such a delicate area. He began to remove the jeans, slowly but surely undoing the metal button. The sensation of it seems different, rough and somewhat stinging. Yet, perhaps it was his anxiety making him hyper-aware and heightening his senses. It is then that he finally caught the faint smell of urine, and he desperately attempts to chase away those thoughts. The zipper is small and firm in his grasp, and as he pulled it down he is met with an interesting detail.

A red tag, sewn alongside the fly of the pants that are not visible when closed. And such, the hidden message is revealed when he opens the zipper— 

** _🍀 _ **

** _L_ **

** _U_ **

** _C_ **

** _K_ **

** _Y _ **

** _Y_ **

** _O_ **

** _U_ **

🍀

Shuichi wanted to laugh at the little surprise, realizing that they match the branding of jeans. It's certainly a flirty little detail, but he shook off his surprise and returned to the task at hand.

His mind whirred to figure out what to do next, _ Should he try to take off the jeans and then his underwear? Or should he try to slide both of them off together? _ He sighed, contemplating his choices carefully before proceeding. He would much rather try to take off all of it in one go- it would help with maintaining the jostling to a minimum. And so, Shuichi started by bringing the jeans down a bit further. Really, just to free Ouma's hips from the tight fit of his pants, since it was obvious that they would not go down easily. The detective took note of Ouma's underwear, surprisingly bright for his choice of clothes. Had it been him, Shuichi would have never chosen such vibrant boxers to wear under white pants, lest they not be fully opaque. Furthermore, the yellow and red stripes oddly enough reminded him of WacDonald's. A chuckle slipped past his lips at the peculiar clothing choice, but once it ends he finds himself embarrassed again. 

Shankly hands looped under the waistband, and he peels the wet fabric from the skin, unintentionally exposing Kokichi to the world. His eyes settled on Kokichi's soft member and how it laid to his right hip as it still dribbled with urine. _ He's uncut,_ the detective quietly mused to himself despite it being completely irrelevant information. Shuichi took the small towel into one hand and began to try to catch the residual piss, all while the scent only grew staunch. Shuichi pulled further at one side of the boxer-briefs, only for it to finally caught on his other hip. He switched hands and began to tug on the other side, but he finds it difficult to do with his other hand— 

He gently tried to move Kokichi's flaccid penis, so that it would not be in the way as he pulled down his boxers. Yet as soon as he touched the tender member, he was sprayed with a spurt of urine. It did not travel far as it only dribbled down his hand, but it was enough to make Shuichi's dick stand to attention. His face burned with shame, yet he found himself utterly aching. He was a degenerate through and through, but now was not the time to indulge in fantasy. He carefully made sure that nothing more was going to come out, silently suffering as his abdomen coiled with interest. 

Once he regained his bearings, he wiped him up once more with the towel and managed to tug the rest of his underwear down. He continued his method of shimmying and switching until the pants and boxers come down to his ankles. From there, he readied a clean set of boxers and shorts, thankful to have had a new pack of boxers that were unopened. Shuichi's patience was finally rewarded as he was able to slip each leg into the new clothes smoothly. The boxers and shorts were much easier to put on, and with that, he finally has changed Kokichi. 

He looked up at Kokichi from his spot on the floor, yet there still seemed to be no sign of waking up. 

"Kokichi?" He started, wanting to see a reaction. 

Nothing. 

He tried again, a little louder this time. "Kokichi? Are you okay?" 

A few tense moments pass before he finally gets a groan from Kokichi. _ At least he is somewhat responding. _ The detective would have to check on him in an hour, just to make sure. He gently nudges Kokichi to lie across his sofa, tucking a pillow under his head and tossing a blanket over him. He checked the time once more, _5:45 am_. It seemed that he had quite some time to kill before then. _ Perhaps in the meantime, I can clean up. _ Thankfully, none of the urine went onto the couch or floor, but both the towel and Kokichi's clothes were soiled. 

And, his dick still hadn't calmed down. 

Yes, he was still sporting a stiffy from before, and with a beautiful pair of pants, he figured he could at least enjoy a little bit of it. _ Cleaning up could wait. _ He scooped up the clothes and quickly headed off to his room, unable to resist getting to smell used clothes. He kept the door slightly ajar, in case Kokichi needed anything and he made himself comfortable. His pants came undone and his member was finally freed from its prison, proudly standing in delight. Shuichi knew this was deplorable of him, to use a friend's soiled clothes as fapping material but he knew he would not have such an opportunity so easily. Especially not one of this variety. 

So, he allowed himself to relish in the sharp scent of piddle, bringing the jeans to his face and inhaling deeply. It was an absolute treat as well, for it to have been on white jeans, so he could easily see what had been done. His other hand goes down and he takes his aching cock in hand, eager to continue to stroke himself to completion. 

Shuichi recalled the incident from the bar, of the relief that flooded Kokichi's expression at finally being able to piss. Of how his delight must have been tantalizing, to the point where it could almost be mistaken as sexual. His moan that sounded as if from a porno. The way Kokichi's body shivered proved how emptying oneself was one of the most basic pleasures the body could experience. Shuichi's penis was throbbing like crazy as his kink was being fulfilled in nearly every way. All that was missing was the final piece, the thing he desired most— 

_ **The dream that he'd one day be able to receive a golden shower. ** _

His breathing grew ragged, and he knew his limit was fast approaching. Just the thought of such a thing was getting him much too excited! Tonight was a lovely night, one that he knew would be impossible to top. That he even had a _hint_ of a golden shower, of having just a small splash of urine on himself was maddening. Shuichi smiled as he took another big inhale of the damp fabric, thrusting mindlessly into his slick hand. His hips moved wildly as he chased after the hot promise of pleasure, and he brought the hand that had been directly graced with piss up to his mouth— 

"Ahhn! Kokichi!" He mewled, sticking out his tongue to lap at his filthy hand. He could taste only a hint of salt, but it was not unpleasant. The heat was consuming him, and the coil of pleasure only tightened in his abdomen. The buildup of his orgasm seemed more intense than usual, to the point where he felt he was overflowing. 

With one final moan, he found his climax, his seed spurting out in thick strands. He groaned loudly as his dick pulsated with every shot, and rope after rope pooled at his pelvis. His hand was covered in a sticky mess of precum and semen, but he couldn't care as he continued to lick his hand clean of Kokichi's urine. He could feel his muscles shuddering in delight, and he revels in the pleasure of it all. His body hummed with appreciation, and he felt utterly satisfied with his debauchery. It was absolute bliss, with the soiled jeans still on his face as the morning light began to fill his room. 

Shuichi felt as if he was floating, and he basked in the afterglow of his climax. 

As he slowly returned back to his body, he knew he still had to clean up. A quick wipe using the dirty towel was enough, and he's embarrassed at the amount of cum he wiped off. He supposed he was really into it tonight, as he probably emptied himself completely based on the intensity of his orgasm. Although his mind was still fogged, Shuichi threw everything into the wash with some vinegar and started a quick cold cycle. He washed his hands before tending to Kokichi once more— 

The other man was still asleep, but now looking more comfortable than before. He is sleeping soundly, now clutching the small blanket instead of it simply being draped over him. Such a serene sight brings him relief, Kokichi looks okay. But still, he promised to wake him up once more— 

Shuichi quietly walked over, lightly shaking him as he softly spoke, "Kokichi?" 

"Hmmmngh?" Came the eloquent response. The fact that he answered quickly meant he was sobering up. With a smile Shuichi let go, staying quiet in hopes that the shorter man will not rise from his slumber. Thankfully, Kokichi's snoring followed suit, and thus the detective found himself in the clear. The morning light graced them, peeking in from the window as Shuichi could only smile dreamily. Despite having a long night, he couldn't help but think it was absolutely wonderful. He rose, quietly moving to close the blinds so Kokichi could enjoy a few more minutes of sleep.

For now, he would only worry about getting Kokichi's clothes clean in time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was nice to write something different from my usual uvu  
Thanks again and much love!  
_**Teicu**_


End file.
